


Dreaming Awake

by matosuwa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Periods, in a non sexual way, this is still really gay tho., ymir makes historia feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matosuwa/pseuds/matosuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia's periods are always really bad. Between feverish nightmares and immobilizing cramps, she's quite lucky to have Ymir around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Awake

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3 am and didn't proofread, so i'm sorry for any mistakes w/ spelling or grammar.

Dull, throbbing pain was all she could feel. In her nightmare, the blade of a fellow soldier had been carelessly stabbed through her abdomen, then twisted cruely. The pounding footsteps of the titans matched the pounding migraine Historia could feel even as she slept. In this particular dream, she was out in the rolling hills of Wall Maria, sheltered by a pine tree yet completely doused in thick, hot blood. Horses dashed passed her, snorting sharp breaths through their nostrils as they raced onwards. 

 

This dream was hazy, doused in a particularly iridescent shade of purple. The sky was so bright, it was as if it was on fire. And she silently lay there, legs twitching and stomach singing with the excruciating pain. The grass… she could feel the grass against her cheek. It was damp, itchy. The air was cold and thin, very hard to breath, yet her body felt as if it was being consumed in hell fire, like she was bathing in a titan’s stomach. 

 

“This is a dream,” Historia’s subconscious rang out in the battle field like gunfire, “You’ll wake.”

 

A cold weight on her forehead soothed the aching in her skull, but the knife was pressing ever deeper. The coldness was removed, and a soft murmuring voice waved in over the cold winds. The weight on her forehead was back, pushing her hair back gently. 

 

Now would be a good time to awaken.

 

Historia’s eyes were half-lid. In her groggy vision, she could make out the deep cognac eyes of Ymir staring down at her. Sunlight streamed in from behind her, illuminating her freckled skin. Her large, tan hand was pressed to Historia’s head, gently pushing her hair back. 

 

Even in the living world, Historia could still feel the knife. Her blonde hair was pressed to the side of her face in an itchy, irritating way. Historia propped herself up, sighing out in pain as she felt her abdomen seize in defiance. She slumped back against the pillows.

 

“Y-ymir…” Historia whispered out, “My… my stomach. It’s like I’ve been stabbed.”

 

Ymir’s large hands guided the blonde into a comfortable recline against the headboard, so that her head could be elevated. Ymir’s serious face softened a bit as she peeling Historia’s locks off of her cheek.

 

Ymir sat on the bed with Historia now, eyes watching her in their usual intense way. “You haven’t been stabbed, silly.”

 

Ymir’s right hand found Historia’s, clinging onto it idly. “I’m pretty sure you’re just having cramps.” 

 

Historia glanced around their bedroom, over to the clock on the bedside table. It was a little past 9. The blonde jolted up from her sitting position, fighting against Ymir’s strong arms. 

 

“I’m gonna be late for class!” Historia cried, out of breath. Her struggling quickly ceased and she collapsed back against the pillows. “Please, let me get up, Ymir.”

 

Ymir fell into bed next to her, bringing her long, toned arms to fold behind her head casually. “No can do. You know how bad your periods are.”

Historia sighed and pouted, “Aren’t you missing work?”

 

Ymir laughed, “I finally have an excuse to miss a day. I think I’ll stay here with you.”

 

“So what’s your excuse?” Historia asked, tone sarcastic.

 

Ymir pinched Historia’s cheek, “Gotta stay home and take care of my girlfriend, that’s what.”

 

Historia opened her mouth to reply, but Ymir was up and off of the bed, standing by the door.

 

“I was waiting for you to wake up,” Ymir said, “You were shaking a lot in your sleep last night. Was it from the cramps?”

 

Historia blew out a breath. “Y-yeah. Might’ve been a bad dream, too.”

 

Ymir’s thin eyebrows knit. “You wanna talk ‘bout it?”

 

Historia shook her head, offering the brunette a smile. “Nah, it’s nothing.”

 

Ymir leaned against the door frame. “You want some Midol or something?”

 

Historia’s blue eyes widened, “Jesus, yes. And some tea, please.”

 

Ymir grinned and nodded, “‘Kay. I’ll be back.”

 

Historia watched her leave, then threw the covers off from over her lap. 

 

“Shit,” She whispered, looking down to see the blood stained sheets. Red was everywhere. Very fitting with her nightmare, coincidentally. 

 

Historia rolled out of bed and waddled across the bedroom in her tarnished lace shorts. She flicked on the light and squinted at the harsh flourescents. In the mirror, her tired reflection big her good morning. Her hair was a wreck, as expected. Her light chemise was plastered to her skin with sweat, and her favorite pajama shorts were destroyed. They were white after all. 

 

 

She stripped down and stepped into the shower, trying to scrub away the exhausted, sick feeling that had settled in her bones. She lathered her skin and watched with distain as a thin stream of blood drifted down the drain. _Periods._

 

Once clean and dried off, she slipped on a fuzzy robe that was a few sizes to big and padded back into their bedroom, finding a cup of tea, dixie cup of water, two midol, and a fresh set of sheets. Historia smiled softly, going over to her dresser and pulling out a pair of grandma-esque panties reserved strictly for her time of the month. Back in the bathroom, she put on one of those huge, diaper-like overnight pads, just to feel as protected as possible. She ran a comb through her hair, and brushed her teeth. 

 

When she returned to the bedroom, Ymir was back and dozing on her side of the bed. Historia slipped under the covers and took her pills, washing them down with the water. Ymir threw her arm across Historia’s lap. Historia sank down into a lying position and turned to face Ymir. The brunette yawned loudly. 

 

“You should probably cuddle with me,” Ymir suggested. “It’ll help.”

 

Historia giggled, lazily scotting closer, intwining her short legs with Ymir’s long ones. Ymir wrapped her arm over Historia’s waist, pulling the short girl closer to her. 

 

“Feeling better?” Ymir asked, voice soft. 

 

Historia nodded against Ymir’s shoulder. “Yeah.. Thanks, Ymir.” Historia placed a light kiss on her girlfriend’s collarbone. 

 

Ymir sighed, “Take it easy today, okay?”

 

Historia exhaled quietly, feeling drowsy all over again. “Alright.” 

 

She was lulled down into a peaceful sleep, feeling Ymir’s fingers settle in her damp hair and her lips press lightly down onto her forehead. Historia did not dream, but she floated, as if on a cloud. 

 

She felt much better when she woke up hours later, still tangled against Ymir. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was really gay. woah.


End file.
